Gnilon
About Gnilon is an imp worshiper of Cazic-Thule, who was brought to this world by a necromancer named Noling during a fight with Mithanel Marr paladins. Having no memory of his past he eventually found a home among the goblins of Fluxkiki. There he put his ability to speak many languages to work assisting the goblins with transactions with other races. Eventually he fled the city when Barty Bearstorm led an attack on it because of the murder of his son by a goblin. He then ended up in the Capital City of The Empire, where his talents in necromancy led the head cultist in the Cazic-Thule church to get him a place in the adventuring college. It was there that he met the other people who would found the Legion of Dööm. He is one of the founding members of the Wingmen and has place of worship in his tower. Though his status as a Lord grants him higher authority than a large percentage of the country's population, he is one of the quickest to address his title and favor himself higher than those around (or below) him. Persona/Characteristics * Has a tendency to display overconfidence regarding most given situations where danger is even an obvious possibility. * Tries to see things with his religious view; constant looking for the opportunity to cause fear, torture, pain, misery or sacrifice. * Anger regarding others to a fault, which is often strengthened by the nay-saying and finger-pointing of those around him. * Unafraid to speak his mind, whatever the situation or his stance may be. * Respects the military, but is not morally governed by it; always looking for an opportunity to further his worship of Cazic-Thule Views Regarding Allies * Beaks: Awesome drinking friend. * Jayce: Powerful, wishes he would stop whining about everything and be a leader. * Jarrett: He's a badass. Uses his fame to get what he wants. * Shilana: Religious enemy turned 'you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' scenario. * Rika: She's a thief, wishes she would stop searching for gold and be a leader. * Ric'p'od: Put a ring on it. Skills Active Leech Life (Dark, Magic, Offensive) Lv.5 -Ranged health drain on enemy, bestow health to ally Raise Dead (Dark, Magic, Offensive) Lv.1 -Raise fallen creature to fight in battle Talk to Dead (Dark, Magic, Utility) Lv.3 -Open up a line of communication in the Void with a dead creature Drain Attack (Dark, Physical, Offensive) Lv.1 -Damage dealt to an enemy drains their attack to bolster my own Cruel Mark (Dark, Physical, Offensive) Lv.1 -Deal dark damage to an enemy with the curse that if they die they are raised from the dead Sacrificial Darkness (Dark, Utility) Lv.1 -Deal damage to self to bolster my dark magic skill during battle Field Sacrifice (Dark, Utility) Lv.1 -Perform a five-minute sacrificial ritual to bolster dark magic Fear (Intimidate, Offensive) Lv.1 -Ranged group of enemies may miss turn Intimidate Minor (Intimidate, Offensive) Religious Gift -Attempt to intimidate lesser souls to flee Bloody Dispel (Arcana, Utility) Lv.1 -Wound self in order to dispel magic Harm Touch (Physical, Offensive) Lv.1 -Instant attack based on max HP Pierce (Physical, Weapon Skill, Offensive) -Hit a line of two targets Resurrection (Magic, Utility) Lv.1 -Bring someone back from the dead at a great cost Dark Cover (Dark Magic, Defensive) Lv.1 -Cover a damage for an ally by taking it yourself Nightmare (Dark Magic, Utility) Lv.1 -Cause a possibly created nightmare Flight (Physical, Movement) Lv.2 -Take flight for a short period of time Consume (Physical, Utility) Lv.1 -Drink a potion as a minor action Hellgate (Dark Magic, Offensive) Learned -AoE from self deal damage and absorbing health Dark Reroll (Physical, Utility) -Hurt self to allow a reroll Alarm (Utility) Learned -Make a 40 foot area have an trigger an alarm. Purify Food & Drink (Utility) Learned -Purify 1 meal x religion level Speak with Animals (Utility) Learned -Talk with Animals for 1 min x religion level Remove Sense (Debuff) Divine Gift -Eliminate a sense from a target Passive Ancient Lore Lv.1 -Knowledge of long-ago happenings and history Arcana Lv.7 -Knowledge of things magical in nature Archery Lv.1 -Improves skill with bows Athletics Lv.4 -Improves physical strength Dark Critical Magic Lv.2 -Dark offensive spells have a (5*Lv)% chance to deal double damage Dark Magic Lv.3 (+3 Equipment Modifier, +1 Room Modifier) -Boosts power for necrotic spells Dwarvish Trained -Can speak, read and write dwarvish Evil Language Lv.6 -Knowledge of evil and dark-race languages Geography Lv.4 -Knowledge of lands, cities and inhabitants Initiative Lv.0 (+2 Equipment Modifier) -Speed in turn order Intimidate Lv. 10 -Ability to scare others Knockout Lv.1 -Ability to cause unconsciousness rather than death Levitation (Racial Ability) -Ability to levitate or safe fall due to wings Magic Defensive Lv.0 (+1 Equipment Modifier) -Defensive die roll is increased by (Lv) amount against magic-based damage Magic Item Proficiency Lv.1 -Gives (Lv) number of extra 'Misc.' equipment slots Magical Accuracy Lv.2 -Allows (Lv) number of dice rerolls for missed magic-based attacks/damage Medium Armor (Shadow Knight Ability) -Can wear medium armor Religion Lv.12 -Knowledge of things religious in nature Two-Handed Proficiency Lv.1 -Increased accuracy with two-handed weapons Yachting Lv.2 -Ability to sail a large boat Related Characters Barty Bearstorm Category:Nobility Category:Player Characters